She Knows
by ninjalover99
Summary: Tetalia knows many things. Even other languages and traditions! And she knows she loves Thomas too! But no one wants them together. She know's she'll have to do something if she wants to be with him. Even if she has to leave everything she's ever known. Can she survive a world full of new people and new things? Only she knows.


Just so you know, water eyes are her special kind of goggles, I just wanted to make sure ya knew.

* * *

Tetalia shot up from the water, splashing her hair around her head. She pulled her water eyes over her head and dove back under, letting her legs pop up from the water as she did. She was in her favorite swimming outfit. It was a deer hide skirt and a deer hide top that wrapped solely around her most intimate chest area. She swam under. Looking through her water eyes to see the clay floor of the spring she felt like she was in a magical world. After a minute she sprung up and gasped for air.

Tetalia threw her water eyes on the bank and floated for a moment. She heard a rustling that could only be a human. "COME OUT HERE!" she shouted, loud enough for them to hear. She'd shouted in her native tongue because she didn't know what the strangers who'd come seven days ago spoke in. She could speak in several languages though. Grandmother willow had taught her. She spent all her free time with Grandmother Willow and was given the knowledge of languages because apparently it was her destiny to use them.

A man with red hair walked in. She gasped. She was only person she'd ever seen with red hair. Only two people ever in the recorded past of the tribe before her had red hair. Siblings they were. Everyone thought she was related to them. She tugged at her long red hair as he walked forward. "Hello, did you come on the ship with us?"

_'English' _she thought _'he speaks English!"_ She brought the English language to the front of her brain and began to talk. "No, I was born here." She replied.

"But- but you speak perfect English! And you aren't dark skinned like them." He said in a rather exasperated voice.

"I learned from grandmother willow. And I'm so pale because as the shaman said, I do not have the dark skinned gene like the others. I lack… pigment! That the word. I don't have as much as everyone else."

"Oh" was all the man could say. Tetalia looked up from the water at the man. Her blue eyes met his brown ones and they stared for minutes.

Tetalia swam to the bank and stepped out of the water. The man blushed as he looked at her. _'Get a hold of yourself Thomas, she's just- don't stare, just- she's so young- and she's just so… so gorgeous.' _ "Would you like to swim with me?" she asked with a sly smile.

"I can't get my clothes all wet." said Thomas as he calmed himself.

Tetalia rolled her eyes. "Do you not have on under garments?"

Thomas became very embarrassed again and began to blush profusely. "Of course I do but- uh."

"Then you can swim!" said Tetalia, smiling. Thomas didn't really move. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the spring. He looked almost afraid to get in. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

Thomas sighed and shook his head. Why was he doing this? He pulled off his shirt, shoes, socks and finally his trousers leaving him in just his boxers which did in fact; cover what was needed to be covered. He jumped in. "I'm Tetalia by the way, what's your name?" Tetalia asked as she pulled her hair from her face.

"Thomas, Thomas Whitt" said Thomas.

"What an odd name, I like it!" said Tetalia smiling brightly.

"How old are you?" asked Thomas as he swam forward and dipped under the water.

When he popped back up she replied. "In your time I am 14 years old and I will be 15 in less than 10 months, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 17."

Thomas saw a gleam in Tetalia's eyes. She splashed him in the face. "Why you-" before he could finish his sentence she splashed him again. She giggled. He clapped his hands together on the surface and sent a wave of water onto her face. She smiled as her face dropped into an O shape. Tetalia pushed herself off the floor of the spring then plopped back down sending crashing waves over Thomas. She sprung back to the surface with a sly smile. "What are you-" She spit water in his face and giggled. They both laughed. Thomas lunged forward and dunked her. She laughed under the water and swam forward to the other end of the spring. She resurfaced at the same time as Thomas. Tetalia swam forward and tugged at his legs until he fell face first into the water.

* * *

"We are becoming fast friends, aren't we, Thomas?" asked Tetalia as they laid on the grassy bank of the spring, looking at the clouds.

"Of course Tetalia, and good friends at that." replied Thomas from inside his surreal state.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Tetalia as she rolled over face Thomas. She was on her legs with one arm on each side of Thomas's chest, smiling and staring into his eyes.

"Why yes, it is." said Thomas, getting quieter with each word as they each leaned forward. Their lips touched and they pulled back. Thomas put his hand behind Tetalia's head and pulled her back down, kissing her slowly but romantically, tangling his fingers in her wild hair. She lowered herself so she was lying on his chest and gripped his hair. They pulled back to breath and smiled happily at each other.

"Tetalia! What are you doing with the pale faced demon!" someone shouted behind them.

* * *

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Someone caught them in the act! How will they react?_

**_-Ninja_**


End file.
